Saved by the Vampire of Christmas
by StarDuchess
Summary: During sixth year winter hols, Harry is sent back to the Dursleys. In dismay he takes a walk and comes face to face with his nemesis. Just what are Malfoy's true intentions? WARNINGS: slash/yaoi, vampires.
1. Meeting in the Snow

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the **Slythindor100 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2011 Holiday Challenge** over on LiveJournal. Each day in December we are given a prompt photo, and all submissions must be Drarry-centric. I am making each day's entry exactly 100 words and stringing them into a series, and will be collecting a set of five in each "chapter" here. Also written for **HP-Creatures Nov/Dec prompt: Christmas with a Vampire**.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise, nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Saved by the Vampire of Christmas<br>**

**Rating: PG-13  
><strong>

**Warnings: vampires, angst, Hogwarts era (sixth year), some language**

******Prompts 1-5: ****snowy lane at night, laughing couple tossing snow, large white house, Nutcracker ballerinas, father and girl watching birds at the lake**

* * *

><p>Harry trudged through the snow down the lane, the night dark, the air bitter cold, the lights from the electric lamps unnaturally bright and blue. The lack of warmth matched his spirit, for Dumbledore had refused his stay at Hogwarts and sent him back to his relatives for the hols. Harry had spent five Christmases in happiness; the loss of that joy ripped through him at the sight of every holiday decoration. It made him want to hit someone. Someone like the blond standing under the lamppost ahead, wearing a red Santa stocking cap and robes with green garland designs.<p>

* * *

><p>Robes? What the hell was a wizard doing out here in the middle of fucking Muggle Surrey? Not wanting to be caught in his cousin's too-big, hand-me-down, stinky, smelly, <em>ripped <em>coat (his own well-kept and well-fitted clothes locked away in his school trunk- thanks oh so much, Headmaster), Harry turned away quickly. He was stopped by laughter coming from a young couple tossing snow in the air. He resented them immediately, both for their jolly and for blocking his way. He looked back to see if the blond had noticed and was captured by the glow of silver eyes. _Malfoy_...

* * *

><p>Harry stood terrified. He wanted to pull his wand and hex the Slytherin, but he really didn't need another incident with the Ministry. The Muggles walking past forced his hand to stillness. His gaze never left Malfoy's, which remained fixed on him as well, although they both took note of when the happy couple turned away toward a large white house about three-quarters down the lane.<p>

Once alone, he drew his wand, expecting Malfoy to do the same. But he didn't move. Just continued to stare at Harry.

"What are you doing out here?" Harry asked, both indignant and fearful.

* * *

><p>"None of your business, Potter, as have most of my activities been all term. You're the one who is stalking me. Is that what you're doing out here now, especially in such revolting clothes? Really, you look like a street ruffian," he said. Then his eyes took on a lascivious gleam. "Just what I was looking for."<p>

Fear and fury laced through Harry as Malfoy strode towards him. "Stop. Don't come any closer!" He sent out little hexes, but Malfoy side-stepped them with graceful leaps like a ballerina. Harry had to admit that he always had been a pretty boy.

* * *

><p>With surprising power Malfoy dove under another attack and came up beside him to grasp Harry's wand arm. Merlin, he was quick! Harry struggled to pull away, but he held on tight, catching Harry's other hand when it came up to hit him.<p>

Malfoy's eyes bored into him, and Harry felt the push of Legilimency. In desperation and anger, he pushed back and, as with Snape last year, he entered Malfoy's memories to see him spend a day at the park with his father, feeding the pigeons. He sensed Malfoy's happiness at that joy and his bitterness at its loss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, that's the first fifth of the story. Where is it going from here? I have no idea! Give me your feedback and maybe together we can come up with something. ;)


	2. Rage against the Holiday

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the **Slythindor100 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2011 Holiday Challenge** over on LiveJournal. Each day in December we are given a prompt photo, and all submissions must be Drarry-centric. I am making each day's entry exactly 100 words and stringing them into a series, and will be collecting a set of five in each "chapter" here. Also written for **HP-Creatures Nov/Dec prompt: Christmas with a Vampire**.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise, nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Saved by the Vampire of Christmas<br>**

**Rating: PG-13  
><strong>

**Warnings: vampires, angst, Hogwarts era (sixth year), some language**

******Prompts 6-10: ****snowman cookies, owls in Diagon Alley, silver reindeer ornament, blond hair and blue eyes of a child, and fully-set dining room with Christmas tree**

* * *

><p>Growling, Malfoy shoved Harry out of his mind, stumbling away from him. While he cradled his head, Harry fled through bushes and behind houses, weaving a bit to confound Malfoy. When he came upon Privet Drive, he looked back. Malfoy wasn't there.<p>

Taking no chances, Harry sprung for number four, flung open the door, ran inside, and slammed the door shut. This startled his aunt so badly she dropped the plate of snowman cookies she'd been holding onto the floor.

"Ungrateful brat! Those were for my ladies' club. Clean up this mess, then bake me replacements. And no food tonight!"

* * *

><p>The owl soared among the shops, spotting a mouse peeking out from under the parchment of a man's face. The owl plucked up dinner and flew off to its job. The caretaker gave it a fancy envelope, the address merging with its mind, and it was off again.<p>

It flew straight to the well-manicured house with a gaggle of ladies crouched around the door frame. They screeched as it dropped the letter between their feet. The horse-faced woman shooed at it, but there was no cause. Its job done, it flew back home, never noticing the silver eyes upon it.

* * *

><p>"You little freak!" Aunt Petunia cried while dragging Harry out the back door. "How dare those creatures harass good people. I am beyond mortified. When Vernon comes home, he'll get an earful from me; you better pray he lets you live till morning. For now, you are banned from the house." She released Harry's arm.<p>

"What about my coat? It's freez-"

Petunia slapped him across the cheek. "That should keep you warm," she said, then stomped back inside.

Harry was left shivering in the snow next to a filigreed, silver lawn ornament, but its beauty only lowered his spirits more.

* * *

><p>Rage consumed him as his cheek warmed. Harry wanted to knock over all the festive displays, but that would land him in more trouble, so he began hitting a tree in frustration.<p>

In his fit, he didn't notice the figure hop over the stone wall of his uncle's property.

"Finally got your comeuppance, eh, Potter?" came a sneer.

Harry spun around, his eyes widening at the intense silver of Malfoy's stare mere inches away, flecks of blue glowing in his eyes, Malfoy's expression unreadable.

_Oh, no_, Harry thought. _He found me. He'll tell the Death Eaters. They'll all find me!_

* * *

><p>Harry went for his wand, stepping away as fast as he could. Malfoy followed more sedately, ignoring the wand and showing no fear.<p>

"Back off, Malfoy. I don't know how you got past the wards, but you shouldn't be here."

"I can get in anywhere; it's just a matter of exerting the correct ... influence. That woman's dining room, for instance, all decked out with a full table set, multiple stemware, and a holiday tree in the corner - all it would take is to waltz right in and claim the place with aristocratic looks and demeanor."

Harry stared at him dubiously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** so there it is, the second fifth, the stage is set. What is Draco about? What will Harry do? What did the letter say? All will become clear in the next installment. Mwahahahaha.


	3. Muggle Watching

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the **Slythindor100 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2011 Holiday Challenge** over on LiveJournal. Each day in December we are given a prompt photo, and all submissions must be Drarry-centric. I am making each day's entry exactly 100 words and stringing them into a series, and will be collecting a set of five in each "chapter" here. Also written for **HP-Creatures Nov/Dec prompt: Christmas with a Vampire**.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise, nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Saved by the Vampire of Christmas<br>**

**Rating: PG-13  
><strong>

**Warnings: vampires, angst, Hogwarts era (sixth year), some language**

******Prompts 11-15: Flourish & Blotts seal, wrapped packages, Christmas tree surrounded by lit candles in the windows, "Merry Christmas" pajama bottoms, and "Nice Balls!" underwear******

* * *

><p>The back door banged open as a large man stumbled through it, bearing the weight of a large trunk.<p>

"You, boy! Got expelled again, I see. Don't think you'll be needin' this anymore." His uncle lobbed the trunk overboard. It broke open on impact with the ground, spilling its contents everywhere. One book came to rest beside Harry's foot, open to the Flourish & Blotts seal on the inside cover.

Vernon strode over to Harry. "You'll be doin' no more magic. Hand over that wand."

"But I'll be defenceless."

"NOW!"

Pointless to argue. Trembling, Harry set the wand in his hand.

* * *

><p>"Good. This letter-" he held up the Ministry envelop dropped by the owl earlier, "-says you have a hearing scheduled for next Monday, December 30th. Since you ruined Tuney's party, you'll be stayin' out in the shed till then."<p>

He grabbed Harry by the upper arm and dragged him to the small building.

Harry stumbled along the way while trying to determine where Malfoy had gotten to.

"In here," his uncle said, throwing him inside. Vernon picked up a couple of paper-wrapped packages, mumbling, "I'll have to find somewhere else to keep Dudder's gifts," then locked Harry in and left.

* * *

><p>Tuney excused herself from the gathering and opened the front door. A young blond in a red Santa cap stood on her stoop, a pleasant smile on his face.<p>

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, ma'am. On behalf the Malfoy Foundation, I would like to come in and discuss a donation."

"Well, I'm busy with my ladies' club."

"Perfect. I'm sure they would be pleased to join you in supporting our cause."

His eyes were such a compelling shade of silver that she gave in. "Yes, this way." She led him into a foyer lined with little white candles all aglow.

* * *

><p>"Thank you much, ladies, for your kind offers," Draco said, smiling. "May I borrow your hostess for a moment?"<p>

As Tuney led him away, Draco began to investigate. He sneered at numerous pictures containing a fat child, one in which he wore a frayed straw hat and the worst sunburn Draco had ever seen, another of him in ridiculous Christmas pajama bottoms. Not one of Potter.

He could detect a faint smell from upstairs, but Potter's scent came mostly from a small cupboard door in the hallway, and his eyesight told him none of the presents were for Potter. Strange.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Tuney invited him to sit at the table across from her son. Draco politely smiled to the slob scarfing down cookies.<p>

"Duddykins, why don't you spend time with your father upstairs?"

The boy gave a grunt and stood up. Draco reared back in disgust at the 'nice balls' that assaulted his eyes; he worked to keep the sneer off his face.

She preened as her son left, then sat down. "What else did you wish to discuss?" she asked.

He looked very directly into her eyes. "Tell me everything you know about Potter."

And so she did.


	4. Discoveries

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the **Slythindor100 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2011 Holiday Challenge** over on LiveJournal. Each day in December we are given a prompt photo, and all submissions must be Drarry-centric. I am making each day's entry exactly 100 words and stringing them into a series, and will be collecting a set of five in each "chapter" here. Also written for **HP-Creatures Nov/Dec prompt: Christmas with a Vampire**.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise, nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Saved by the Vampire of Christmas<br>**

**Rating: PG-13  
><strong>

**Warnings: vampires, angst, Hogwarts era (sixth year), some language**

******Prompts 16-20: man in a red g-string, full dining room table, complete Christmas dinner, two hands holding each end of a present, and yard and trees covered in snow******

* * *

><p>"He was dumped on us after my freak of a sister died. Vernon almost sent him to the orphanage, but afraid of that headmaster we were forced to keep him. Not very well, understand. All of our resources needed to go to Duddykins.<p>

"We tried to stamp the freakishness out of him through cooking, cleaning, gardening. Didn't work; he still managed to make things... happen."

Draco leant forward, asking, "What precisely?"

"Well, once, Dudley was chasing him. Something happened. He screamed. Next we know, Vernon's trousers had disappeared; in their place was a red g-string." She shuttered. "It was mortifying."

* * *

><p>Draco stormed up from the kitchen, face flushed with colour. He had heard it all, every foul deed they had enacted on the Boy Who Lived, every derision they had lain upon his ears. Now he wanted to see it for himself.<p>

As he stalked past the dining room, all festively obnoxious, the ladies' guild called after him.

"She is indisposed at the moment," he bit out at them, not stopping.

He flung open the cupboard door and peered into the tiny space that had been Potter's only living quarters for ten years. It was smaller than a house-elf's room.

* * *

><p>Draco marched outside to the shed, flinging wandless magic to break the lock. The rusty hinges squeaked as the door burst open, making Potter jump and shout in surprise.<p>

"Why, Potter? Why?" he hissed in a dangerously low tone.

"Malfoy! What are you -"

Draco grabbed him by the wrist and led him over to a back window. Through it they could see the bountiful Christmas dinner prepared for the family and ladies' club, the dinner that had been denied to Potter upon his return this evening.

"Why do you fight for these despicable Muggles?" Draco seethed. "They are goblin dung."

* * *

><p>"What are you on about?" Harry said, struggling to get out of Malfoy's grip while fighting to keep down the panic. "Let go."<p>

Draco dragged him inside to the pile of presents. He picked one up and held it between them. "I want answers, Potter. Some of these should have been yours. You're the bloody Boy Who Lived, supposedly pampered like that fat slob upstairs. How can you be for the Light when they treat you like this? They hate magic, yet you want to defend them? This is exactly what we pure-bloods are fighting against, so tell me why!"

* * *

><p>"I do hate them, alright," Harry exclaimed. "But not all Muggles are like that."<p>

"How would you know? You were locked up in that damned cupboard." Draco's eyes were as hard as steel waiting for Harry's answer.

Harry stared, then sighed. "I walked a path through some trees to school everyday. In the winter my trainers had holes that allowed the snow in, making my feet near to frostbite. One day this couple was looking about the place, saw me, and gave me new shoes. I'd never had that before! Just goes to show there were good people out there."


	5. Saving Harry

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the **Slythindor100 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2011 Holiday Challenge** over on LiveJournal. Each day in December we are given a prompt photo, and all submissions must be Drarry-centric. I am making each day's entry exactly 100 words and stringing them into a series, and will be collecting a set of five in each "chapter" here. Also written for **HP-Creatures Nov/Dec prompt: Christmas with a Vampire**.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise, nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Saved by the Vampire of Christmas<br>**

**Rating: PG-13  
><strong>

**Warnings: vampires, angst, Hogwarts era (sixth year), some language**

******Prompts 21-25: two crystal glasses with apple cider, festive bedroom, festive well-lit bathroom, two men embracing, beautiful white Christmas cake******

* * *

><p>"One instance does not a lifetime make," Draco spat in reply.<p>

Harry threw up his arms in frustration. "Then I don't know what to tell you. I just hated how they treated me and I'm not going to treat others like that!"

"Oh, so maybe we should pick up these crystal glasses of..." he sniffed at the amber liquid inside then grimaced, "...horrible apple cider and toast to the Great Saint Potter who fights for justice and equality and-"

"That's not it, you prat!"

Suddenly a bellow was heard from behind them. "What the bloody hell is all this noise?"

* * *

><p>Vernon took in the scene and saw red. "Now see here, freaks -"<p>

Draco moved like lightening, pining Vernon against the wall. "There are worse things in this world than wizards," he snarled.

Vernon screamed as Draco sank his fangs into him and drank.

Releasing the man, whose eyes had gone unfocused, Draco turned to a quivering Harry. "Don't worry about your precious uncle. He's not dead. In fact ... get Potter's things and place them at the foot of your beautifully decorated bed. He's your guest for the hols."

Vernon smiled at Harry, "Yes, of course," and left to go outside.

* * *

><p>"Oh, gods, you're a vampire," Harry said, sotto voce.<p>

He began scanning the room, frantically trying to locate anything as a weapon - some of the garland above the fireplace maybe or break off a tree branch. He wished he had his wand, but he didn't dare use any magic. Anger fueled the panic; he hated feeling helpless!

"Potter, I'm not going to hurt you."

"You always try to at school. What's to stop you now?"

Draco gave him that intense silver stare. His skin glowed from the recessed lighting, and he looked like an angel as he glided toward Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry was hyperventilating by the time Draco's arms slid around his chest from behind, but he couldn't move.<p>

Draco's breath tickled his ear as he whispered, "I didn't understand before. I still don't know why you fight for them, but you deserve better than this."

"Why do you care? Don't you want to hand me over to Voldemort?"

Draco flinched. "No. He's the bastard who ordered the vampires to turn me. I want him killed, and you are just the chosen one to do that."

He planted a chaste kiss on Harry's neck, just above the pulse point.

Harry gasped.

* * *

><p>Draco stepped back away. "You're still an arse, Potter, but you shouldn't have to put up with this shit from your own side."<p>

With Harry looking on, Draco gestured; in a moment Petunia stepped through the doorway, two puncture wounds visible on her neck.

"Yes, you called?"

"Find Potter a decent outfit, then take him to your ladies' club meeting. They would love to meet him."

She nodded and walked away.

"Enjoy the lovely Christmas cake while you can," he said to Harry. "The war has only just begun."

And with that pronouncement, he dissolved into mist and was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, there you go! Hope you all enjoyed it. **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


End file.
